Changes
by kadienewberg
Summary: "you will always be my jade queen"Butch protested I giggled "when did you get so corny"I asked "blame my sisters...and boomer
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this time my stories are going to be more...well...better! yeah better so now if you read this note i'm starting this story over so if I get 10 reviews I will pick 5 people to be in my story for later chapters but now no one will heard except kittycat (A.K.A katerine) who gave me an idea so her and the things she told me about are in here so here is the start of the story I hope you like it.**

Buttercup's pov

Oh. My. God, how can this happen to me, I always did right ... I guess, but here I am 19 and pregnant. Well here is how it happen and why i'm not sad.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_"Buttercup, can you just let me talk to you."Mitch yelled out, while chasing after me_

_"Why should I, you cheated on me with Princess, of all people you got that bitch pregnant, you said you loved me that you will never hurt me and here you are with some other girl you know I can't stand and all you can say is i'm sorry, well i'm sorry we even started dating so don't even try talking to me"I yelled back and with that I ran to townsville park with tears burning out of my eyes._

_"Buttercup?"A voice said behind me, I turned around to see Butch with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?"Butch asked getting a step closer to me._

_"why would you care Butch weren't you meant to destroy me."I said with a raspy voice. And he just stood there looking at me, moran. "If you really want to know why I look like the weakest thing alive is because my ex-boyfriend thought I look so much like a guy he had to go pay a stripper, and get her pregant, now she is knocked up, now is there anything eles you want to ask me"I spat out. Plus who can balme me my boyfriend dumped me and is with ... I just can't talk about it. _

_"Beacuse you look upset and I just want to make you feel better, and to me I stop hating you when my family got our own place and comiting crime is boring now. Now will you tell me whats wrong so you can atleast stop crying because first off you don't do that and its weird so stop ... please"Butch asked. Wow this is so weird I never new Butch had a caring side to him. Well I guess all people can change. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Butch's pov (before he saw Buttercup)**

_(flashback)_

_"Blaaaacck will you please just try on the dress that I got for you"My little sister Blayze, whined._

_"No Blayze you know I don't do dresses now leave me alone!"My other little sister and Blayze's twin sister, Black yelled._

_"Oh god, what are you two talking about now."Brick asked. Man will Brick ever learn, he knew after our sisters were created that asking whats wrong, no one will hear the end of it._

_"Well big brother Brick, I saw this cute guy name josh at the mall and Black-"she turned to glare at her, she just scowled back at her "Had to walk right passed him in her skinny jeans and tube top that showed her belly button but she had on a leather jacket ... so like I was saying she walks passed him and he is just checking out my sister and i'm like really and he is like-"she got cut by all our youngest brother Blade._

_"Shut up Blayze no one wants to hear you talk about how guys think Black is hotter than you"Blade yelled, I don't blame the kid I was about to throw something at the girl._

_"Well everyone have a good time bitching about each other. I'm going to the park."I said. Brick looked at me_

_"At 10:00 at night"he said while raising an eyebrow and smirking_

_"Shut up Brick"Black said, I just smirked and left. Man this town did not change at all, villains still fighting, the people are still stupid, and the powerpuffs are still here except this time they have little brothers and sister, but the thing is they are _over-protective _so their little siblings get a little mad when they can't fight, so its kind of funny._

_Then I heard crying..._

**Buttercup's pov (one hour later)**

_"So are you okay or what?"he asked_

_"I'm cool thanks for making me feel better Butch"Butch is really cool to hang out, I totally forgot about Mitch and what he did so i'm moving on, and I don't care, yay fucking me._

_"Your welcome BC"then he started to walk away, but something inside of me did not want him to walk away so I did what I had to do_

_"Hey Butch wait up"he turned around "okay don't laugh or I will kick your ass,... so I know I just broke up with someone but do want to be friends and then see what will happen."I gave a weak smile, I really look stupid i'm asking a guy I have been hating for years to be my friend, oh wow this is sad._

_"Yeah that will be cool lets see how it goes"_

_"okay but lets keep it to ourselfs just so no one we know won't get the wrong idea"_

_"kay"he said and walked away. Well I don't know about him but this can be a great begining._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people here is another chapter and this one I will try to make longer so here goes nothing, oh and i'm going to skip the part of how they got together because that is just to many flashbacks so what happen was they keep seeing each other without theirs familes knowing. And Buttercup's family will be metion in this chapter.**

**Buttercup's pov**

I wonder how I am going to tell Butch, we only been together for a year. And this happend, okay I am never letting Butch get me drunk every again ... okay off that subject but what am I going to do, I don't have a job but I can trust Butch to do something to protect me and the baby, right? So i'm going to be one of those AA people and say 'I am pregnant and that is a problem'. So I got my phone and texted Butch.

_Hey butchie boy you are coming over my house now-BC_

_what about your family?-Butchie_, do not make fun of me I like the nickname

_Blossom is at dance class, Bubbles is helping teach little kids art I think, Blake is at the mall and he took Brisk with him, and Bloom is at a friends house now come here I have something to tell you!-BC_

_fine butterbutt i'll be there in five-Butchie_

_you know I hate that nickname-BC_

_thats why I call you that :D-Butchie_

Then an hour later Butch was taping at my window. I walked over and let him in. "What the hell happen to see you in five!"I yelled. And he just look at me like he always does when I yelled at him, god he is lucky he is the father of my child or I will kill him.

"Sorry babe my sisters-"and after that I just stoped listing because I met his sisters before and they know were dating but the point is, I love his sisters they are so cool and goofy they are like me and my sisters so ... understanding.

"Its okay I understand I know how your sisters can be so now let me tell you why I called."I took a deep breath and was about to talk when ...

"Buttercake can you tell Blossom and the professor that i'm spending the night at Raven's"my little 13 year old sister Bloom shouted, she is just a little angel but is so spoiled.

"Be right back"and then I raced downstairs which took awhile because we moved into a different house, cause you know the twin 16 year boys and the 13 year old girl an well three 19 year olds, who are all superpowered and each want their own room. Yeah you are going to need a bigger house.

And that is when I saw my sister in a blue jean skirt and pink tank top, wow she is just a mixture of Blossom and Blubbles:blond hair mixed with orange, sweet but demanding and totally girly and that's only beacuse the professor said did we want to donate some of our DNA so I donated to my brothers and Blossom and Bubbles donated to our little sister but Blosom was to stubborn that she thought they would come out to much like me so she made Bubbles donate some of her DNA.

"Hey Buttercake who were you talking to?"she said while raising an eyebrow, damn she is to much like blossom and stupid fucking super hearing. I am so glad i'm the only one who got mind reading power.

"Umm,... myself."and then her eyes got wide. Ha Ha I already know what's about to happen next.

"Oh poor big sister you lay down and I will get you some lemonade Bubbles made this morning."she is just like Bubbles to. I caught her just in time before she left.

"Bloom just go pack your stuff for Raven's okay and I will tell Blossom and the professor kay."she turned around and smiled showing her cute little baby teeth and dimple and yes we have the cutest sister ever that no one wants to resiste that's why she is so popular and gets asked out all the time.

"Thanks Buttercake." and ran upstairs.

okay then I walked up stairs and stood by my door, so here goes nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey this is for everyone getting the wrong idea, part of it is my fault, so you know when yall said its rushed well its not because she broke up with Mitch when she was seventeen and became friends with Butch and at eighteen they started dating and now she is nineteen so thats what happen and if you dont read this and tell me its still rush well ... (-_-) idk but something else is that its hard to write long when you have no idea what your doing, oh and yes the siblings have powers to but there is not much crime in the city so the girls don't fight that much and other stuff yall asked about is going to be in this chapter and I will take ideas for some help.**

**Butch's pov**

After BC left my phone started ringing. God I am not in the mood for this now, this better not be Blayze saying that she took something of mine and used to show it off to boys and then ruins it by some way. There is always a way.

Yo

_I will find you Butch_

Who the hell is this?

_And I will find Buttercup to and take her gift, my angel_

who the fuck are you!

"Well I think i'm Buttercup your girlfriend, now stop being so loud my sister is right down the hall"I turned around to see my girlfriend with her arms crossed and a annoyed look on her face. But when I looked down at my phone I saw that the person hung up, I scowled at that. And what did they mean her 'gift'. I was to busy thinking what that phone call meant that I did not see Buttercup hit me in the head with her pillow.

"Ow, what the hell Buttercup."I said while rubbing my head, she glared daggers at me.

"What did I just tell you Butch."oh shit I was not listing... wait I never listen to her, what is so different now?

"Uhhhh ... IDK"and by the look on her face she looked super pissed."Or its means we are-" she just cut me off because she knew this was not going anywhere and I am so glad she did or this would look really sad with me struggling like this. Then a creepy smile spread across her face ... okay now i'm scared. Did she know I was struggling?

"Yeah that means we are ..."she moves her hands in a way to try to give me a little help with that smile still on her face, but just not as creepy. So I just took a wild guess and it is not what I expected.

"That we are getting married."I gave a weak smile, and her eyes widened and her mouth droped. What was that not was not it?

"We are?"what that was not it.

I nodded and she jumped in my lap.

"Wow Butch first the baby now we are getting married don't you think we are going just a little to fast."she said while looking at me with fear, confusion and something I don't know but i'll find out later.

"Wait what baby!"I said looking at her, she the started to get off my lap and hit me, and you know what the sucky part of this was that I could not protect myself and she hits hard.

"You stupid jerk something important for once that I really wanted to tell you and you don't even listen to-"then my phone ranged again. Thank you phone you saved from the monster that is Buttercup

Hello

_Butch you have to come home now_

Is this Black or Blayze

_Who do you think dumbass_

Hi Black,_ what they sound just alike thats the whole twin thing._

_Brick said he had something important to tell you and Boomer_

Is he there?

_No ... wait who Brick or Boomer?_

Brick

_No he said meet him by the docks_

Then where is he?

_OMG WHO!_

Boomer!

_How would I know Blayze is calling him while i'm on the phone with you_

She is not talking to him now

_Dummy said she had to do her nails_

Fine i'll be there in an hour

_kay_

And with that I hung up, but I swear I heard that girl mutter 'dumbass' at me, and with that I turned my addtion back to Buttercup. "Hey can we talk about this later Brick wants to meet me, gotta be there in an hour."

"Tell me something though."She said while walking up to me, since she was by the door and I was sitting on her bed. "You said it was your sisters that stop you and your brothers from not being villians anymore." I nodded. "Well how did the story really happen."

"Man BC I don't think I have time for-"She then got on her knees and started doing fake begging. Now I know how I got her preggers, haha. She then looked up at me and...

SHE PUNCHED ME IN MY BALLS!. Note to self remember that she can read minds.

"You better do a fucking note to self, because Butch I never even gave you a blow job before." You should, because my friend Tony said that those rock, but will I get to feel one, NO because my girlfriend does not know how to do porn sex with all those moves and ... where was I?

"You were about to get your ass kicked by your girlfriend who does not know how to do all the moves."she said while making air quotes at 'moves', she then took a deep breath and started to talk again. "So Butch can you tell me how you got your sisters and little brother-"She turned around and walked out of the door, but like always she read my mind and yelled "BUTCH YOU BETTER STAY IN THERE IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YA!". So I just sat back down and turned on her tv and started whatching random cartoons.

**Buttercup's pov**

I walked out of my room to see if my sister was still here. I looked in her sunshine-dependent room and saw she wasn't there, so I wented downstairs and saw a note on the table in our living room.

Dear Buttercake I leaf for Raven's house, but when I walked passed your room with my stuff I heared yelling, so I texted Blossom and Bubbles that you need ... help  and Blossom said she will talk to you when she gets home from dance class.

love, Bloom

I read the letter shock, she thought I needed help, my own sister thinks I am a retart **(AN no offence to people out there and I can't spell that good so bare with me)**. So then I looked at the clock and saw it said 2:18, and Blossom doesn't get home intill three but I didn't know when my brothers get home so I rushed up the stairs as fast I could to ask Butch the qustion I have been dying to hear. So when I finally got to my room I saw Butch sleeping on my bed, he looked really cute to wake up ... but ...

"BUTCH WAKE YOUR ASS UP."I yelled next to his ear, he fell off my bed and looked up at me with a scowl on his face.

"What the hell was that for Buttercup."Butch said all tired, he is no fun when he is just talking to me he sounds all boring, like Blossom and Bloom when they are talking about their day in a organized way.

"You said you were going to tell me how you got your siblings."I whined, what I really wanted to know.

"Okay, okay, I tell ya, well it happen when we were six and Him moved us to citiesville..."

_(FLASHBACK)_

_NORMAL POV_

_"Brick, Butch, Boomer, can you three come here please."Him said in his gay voice._

_"what do you want him we were playing a video game."Brick said annoyed_

_"Well boys since we moved-"Him was cut off by Butch._

_"More like kidnap"Butch muttered_

_"__**SHUT-IT**__"Him hissed at him, and then started to talk about what he was going to say again. "Okay boys since we moved I thought that you would need something to help you, so I made them." Him said pointing at the sleeping twins and calm baby that was drinking its bottle._

_"Who are they."Boomer said confused._

_"And why are they here."Brick said in the same tone as Boomer._

_"And what are they good for, they look like they were just born."Butch asked, at this Boomer looked at Him like he was crazy._

_"Oh My God did you steal someone's kids."Boomer yelled, Brick and Butch looked at Him thinking the same thing. Then Him took a deep breath and started to explain what happen._

_"First they are your sisters and brother and they are here to help you do evil on this town, but first they have to train and get stronger since the girls are three and the boy is 3 months old, oh and if your met the later on they will have your DNA, because I took when you were sleep Brick."Him said knowing Brick's qustion from the look on his face but the of another one came to his mind._

_"Who are they like."Brick asked_

_"The dark brown hair has Butch's DNA the light brown hair has Boomer's DNA and the boy has your's and Boomer's. And because I did not want him being to much like you."Him said again awsering Brick's qustion_

_"Can we name them."Boomer said excited, and a smile on his face._

_"Sure"And with that last word Him walked out of the room._

_"I WANT THE BOY"Brick claimed, and ran over to him._

_"FINE I'll TAKE THE DARK HAIRED GIRL."Butch walked over, but had a smirk on his face when he saw her with a scowl and throwing her little fist in the air while she slept. And last Boomer walked over to the little light brown (that can almost be blond just like her sister who had dark brown hair that almost looked black) haired girl and started to think of names._

_"HEY BOOM COME OVER HERE WITH THE GIRL WE WILL ALL JUST NAME THEM TOGETHER."Brick yelled to his brother, so Boomer carefully picked up the sleeping girl wanting to not wake her and walked over to his brothers._

_"So Brick what do you want to name him."Brick studied the boy close and notice how much he liked the little blade piece of metal on Butch's chain as he talked._

_"Blade, Tyler, Jojo."Brick said with a smile on his face as he looked at his little brother. "How about you guys what do you want to name the twins."And Butch and Boomer really didn't know, in'till both girls open their eyes in unison._

_"Blayze, China, Jojo."Boomer said looking at the little gold eyed girl._

_"Black, Alice, Jojo."And with that the boys spent the rest of the day with their new siblings, knowing that they will be spoiled._

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

**Butch's pov**

"Awww, that is so sweet you big ol soffty."She cooed. Man I only got five minutes in'till I have to meet Brick.

"Then go see him, because Blossom will be home soon anyway, and thanks to my little sister, who I love, Blossom thinks I need 'help', so I will have to see if I can get out of this."

"Good luck with that."I said

"I'll try." I laughed and kissed her goodbye.

So when I finally saw Brick, Boomer was next to him and not one of them looked happy. "So what did I miss."

They looked up at me and Brick started to speak. "Him is back ... and he is looking for someone."

"Who?" I said slowly

"Don't know, all he said is that he wants his angel." I let my mouth drop. And I knew what Him wanted ... my baby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Buttercup's pov**

"Buttercup I'm home." And that was the sweet sound of my blue-eyed blonde sister. "Buttercup are you here, I have something to tell you, where are you?" god can't she wait. "Is anyone home I have something to tell you ... hello?" The poor child she was always spoiled, but never really learned how to shut up when someone has a moron for a boyfriend who got you knocked up.

"I'm here Bubbles, you do remember me staying right?" She giggled at my commet and started to talk about what she was doing that made her so excited to be yelling threw this house, but she was talking to fast that I could not understand what she was saying. "Slow down blondie, now tell me slowly what happen in Malibu with the rest of the Barbie's and Ken's at your job." She just helps out kids, but she works at this really fancy hotel with a bunch of morons.

"Okay, okay so when I got to my job after helping the pre-k kids downtown, I saw Moxie talking with Greg about how her boyfriend totally slept with this girl name Christy who claims to be half french or something, but then all of sudden Greg pushes Moxie on the wall and starts making out with her, and you want to know what the shocking part is." She just stood there looking at me. And I just gave her a look saying i'm not in a mood, but it looks like she didn't know that because she keep on talking. "He carried her into a room they were on and started-"

"Okay I get it, your two friends had sex today, what is so important about that." I said clearly frustrated

"Duuh were you not listing, it means that they are together now silly." She is so annoying

"Bubbles sweetheart I'm going to take a nap, because your stupid story about you hundred dollar job and how all of those morons do nothing but sleep around, get on my nevers, and I swear to god that if you end up with one of them-" Then she had the nerve to cut me off, and i'm tired because of this two week old fetus, so who does she think she is.

"First Buttercup those are my friends and they are not stupid because you never met any of them and second, all of them are paired up, those two were the last ones because there are only nine of us there anyway ... so enjoy your nap" I smiled at her, taught her everything she knows. Now me and my unborn baby are going to take a nap.

**Black's pov**

Blayze had to take me to the mall after the stupid phone call I had with my dumbass brother about wondering where Brick and Boomer are. How am I suppose to know where the hell they are, well at least I can go to my favorite stores, _Fallen Angel & Evil Panda._

"Black do you see those two boys over there." I turn to see her drooling over some guy with light brown hair and gold eyes ... weird, and he is with some guy... that is ... that is SO HOT! ... not that I care or anything its just he looks cool and everything. "HEEELLLLOOO, Black Alice-" I soon stop the girl for shouting out my full name infront of the whole mall and that cute guy... I mean, oh whatever.

"What in the world is wrong with you Blayze." And I draged her into one of the really pricy stores that I know she shops at. What did you think we were poor, wait till I get back to our house and I'll tell you what's it like, right after I kill my twin sister.

"What do you mean by that Black." She asks as clueless as ever, I want to yell at her so bad, but I won't because I love her.

"I mean why did just yell out my name like that infront of the whole mall." I asked her, she then had a wide smile on her face, god my sister can be weird at times.

"You have a crush on Brisk." She said in a teasing tone, who is Brisk?. She must have saw the expression on my face beacause she strarted telling me who he was with an annoyed look on her face. "Brisk was the dark haired boy with his brother _Blake_." She said with I think hearts in her eyes? gross.

"Okay well lets go." I said slowly, she then looked back at me with anger in her eyes.

"NO!"

"Why do you want to stay." I said threw my teeth, because I am not in the mood for any of this crap I wanted to go home try on my new clothes, show them off at school the next day and then eat chicken while whatching Tv.

"Because this a good time to be having boyfriends and show that stupid little girl, Raven Beck, that we are better than her by having better looking men." **(A.N two different Raven's in this story, but their Raven is more important but if this your name don't take it badly)**

She is right Raven is bitch. "Alright, but we are not staying long." she made that really annoying noise that all those girls make, whats it called a squel?, oh IDK. So she dragged me back over there to those boys and were are stuff was, how did she get that over here.

"Hi you guys were back, well I'm back, but here is my sister Black. Were twins." No dummy were twins

"Hey."

"Sup."

"Ummm hi ... what are your names?" Blayze glared at me and then put on a fake smile came over to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Sister dearie I already told you their names." she gritted threw her teeth with that smile that did not move an inch.

"Well I'm sorry master-oh I mean Blayze, please feed tonight." I said with a scared little girl voice. Blayze had a shocked look on her face, and it was funny. And I knew their names to.

"So yeah, where 'yall go to school at." Brisk said

"We go to Townsville High." I answered

"Were do you guys go?" Blayze asked

"Oaks Privite School." Blake told us, wait they go to that really fancy privite school ... damn.

"Oh does that mean that you guys already have girlfriends." My sister asked, they looked at each other than looked back at us. Way to jump into a question sis.

"No." Said Blake

"Really because we thought that some cute boys like you would have some jelous girlfriends out there." She said all disgustingly flirty. And what did she mean _we_.

"Really we always come here for cute girls, but never seem to find any." He said equally disgusting. Than was when I felt a hand on my leg, I looked up to see Brisk scowling at his brother and then lean over to me to whisper something in my ear.

"Lets get away from the lovebirds for awhile." I blushed but nodded back anyway, so I got up took my bags with me, and left with Brisk leading the way out of the large mall. When we got outside he put his arm around my waist and started to lift me threw the air on to the clouds, where I managed to have all my bags with me.  
>"H-how did you do that." He didn't answer for a minute.<p>

"I have superpowers." He said in a monotone

"How."

"Well there this guy named the professor and he made my brother and I and he also made our sisters." He said looking up at he sky.

"Well there was a guy who gave my family powers." He looked back at me.

"Who." He said amazed.

"A dude name Him."

"Thats his name?"

"Yeah." After that we sat in the quite air while we looked up at the forming stars and moon, but it felt nice.

**Blossom's pov**

When Bloom told me that Buttercup had been talking to her self. I had been really worried, because she has been acting strange.

"Buttercup, Bubbles i'm home." I shouted, I then see Bubbles walk downstairs and smile at me.

"Hey Bloss how was dance class?"

"Okay, but we had some new girls that couldn't dance if their life depended on it." Just then Brisk and Blake walk threw the door laughing about something some girls said.

"Yeah i'll call her tonight if you call yours."

"No mine doesn't wait up all night for a call, plus she said 'don't call me because I won't pick up a phone over my chicken'." What? what kind of girls did they go for now.

"Can you all _please_ shut the hell up while I sleep!" We all look upstairs to hear Buttercup's voice of terror, in other words she's cranky.

"Alright"

"Fine Buttercup"

"Okay"

"Whatever"

"What did you say Brisk!"

"That I Love You!" we laugh at him, he glares at us and goes up into his room.

**Buttercup's pov**

Man some times my family is just annoying, well now I can't go back to sleep. I hear a knock at window, I turn to see Butch. I get up to open my window.  
>"Hey sweets." He didn't say anything back. "Hey Butch what's wrong"<p>

"Huh? Oh Buttercup nothings wrong babe... I just need to tell you something." Oh-Kay

"What's wrong." I asked him again with more concern.

"That... _I Love You_." awww

"Well I love you to Butch."

**Butch's pov**

I wish I can tell her.


End file.
